Carefully
by FinesseGoddess
Summary: Imagine waisting your entire youth on an abusive,cheating,pretentious,selfish bastard. It makes you old,bitter,insecure and damaged. Based on cardi B lyrics and music video to "be careful" The boondocks are not mine and belongs to Aaron McGruder TRIGGER WARNING: CONTAINS ABUSE AND GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT Entire story will be either told by Jazmine or 3rd person
1. Prologue

_"All rise for the honorable Judge Liz Lee." The bailiff said as everyone stood up "the case is The state of Georgia vs DuBois-Freeman."_

_The judge allowed the court to be seated._

_"The Defendant please rise."she said_

_I stand up with my two lawyers._

_"Please state your full name."_

_"Jazmine Elizabeth DuBois-Freeman."_

_"On the following counts how do you plead?"_

_That was the question. How did I plead?_

_I didn't even want to fight this. I had a plan to run away. Far away. But my daughter begged me to fight it. I didn't think I had a chance. I never had a chance. I didn't have one then and I don't now._

_Honestly all I want is to be with my children in peace. God knows the chaos I went through. I just thank him everyday that they didn't see the monster their father truly was. Well at least I thought so._

_My other daughter knew I wasn't happy. She knew I was hurting inside. She was so protective of me. But I tried to assure her I was fine. I tried so hard to give my children a happy home. Even if it means putting on a facade._

_I loved Huey. I sacrificed EVERYTHING for him. I abandoned my dying father, I gave up my own dreams, my identity, my self worth, my innocence, my virginity and I gave up OUR friends. I was always by his side. I even lied for him with my right hand high on oath. But he repaid me by causing me so much pain and grievances. The higher and more successful he got the lower I got._

_But I got my revenge. The angels helped me do it. The Angels said I was good wife and he didn't deserve me._

_That's why I did what I did._

_So to answer this question_

_"Our client pleas not guilty by reason of insanity."_

_The court around us gasp. Riley glares at me but could you blame him? I killed his brother._

_I love you Huey. There's nothing I would've done for you. My heart only beats for you. You are my soulmate. But you did the things you did to me. You broke me. You hit me. You pushed me. You took all the joy and life I had. Now I'm just a shell of my former self._

_I hope you and Riley understand why I did it. I hope our 4 children will understand especially our precious Solána._

_When I first met you I never in a million years thought it would come to this._

**End chapter.**

**This came to me after watching cardi Bs video for be careful. It's my favorite song off Invasion of privacy. I wanted to write this before BT but I didn't know how I wanted this to flow.**


	2. Act I Chapter 1

**Act I:Genesis**

_Witness state your whole name for the court"_

_"Riley Escobar Freeman."_

_"What was your relationship with the victim?"_

_"He was my big brother."_

_"So that would make Mrs.freeman your sister in law correct?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Describe how you recall meeting the accused?"_

_"I remember she was this funny looking kid. I didn't know white people could have fros,even though she wasn't white. Jazmine was this loud,whiny,bratty thing that didn't come with an off switch. But she was sweet though. Huey didn't understand that. When we first moved he didn't really like her like that. As a matter of fact he couldn't even take her. But they was like glue ever since. She was always by his side."_

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxox

**Woodcrest**

This wasn't a good day. There was no one here my age here to play with. My best friend Cynthia McPhearson was away at her grandparents for the weekend. So I was here all alone. Besides Cindy I really didn't have any friends. I was the weird mixed breed with the nappy hair.

Wasn't a lot of black kids and I didn't fit in with the white kids either. I didn't look like any of them and they reminded me every single day. Every day I was put down and tormented by little white girls unless Cindy was by my side to defend me and scare them off.

I was alone on a beautiful day like this.

I spent the afternoon looking out the window when a moving van pulled up in the house across the street. Following the van was a beat up old car that had to be a 1970s Lincoln or some kind of Cadillac. I had just remembered my father mentioned something about timid deer lane getting new neighbors this week. Supposedly our new neighbor was an older army Air Force veteran of WWII.

Getting out of the car was an older black gentleman with balding grey hair and glasses. Next to get out was a little boy with long cornrows that needed re touching badly. Maybe I could go and offer my skill. The last person I couldn't see very well because they already walked away from the car. All I could see was a big thick head of hair like mine.

So it appears as if our new neighbors was an old man,a little boy and a little girl I could make friends with. And they was all black. The only black people I knew in woodcrest was uncle ruckus(but according to him he wasn't black) and my father Thomas DuBois.

My mother Sarah told me we was going over to meet the new neighbors. I didn't know if the new girl was into dolls or not so I brought Miss.Wellington with me.

I remember thinking the house was a bit much for just the three of them. But then again so was ours. I was an only child and it looked like my parents was going to keep it that way.So I didn't understand why my parents had the extra rooms.

My parents greeted the new family,the Freemans,with my mommy's casserole to which the boy with cornrows insisted looked like hot garbage.

The old man said his name was Robert Freeman.

"I thought you had two kids here?" Daddy asked. I wanted to know too because I couldn't find the girl I saw earlier.

"I do." Mr. Freeman replied " This one is Riley. He'll be 8 in February. My other grandchild just turned 10 in July."

"That's splendid." My mom shrieks "our daughter Jazmine here will be 10 next week on September 10th. They'll be in the same grade."

"That's a great idea. She can show them the ropes. Aye Riley where is that other one anyway?"

"McHater outside reading."

So she likes books?

While the adults was talking and Riley was watching tv I decided to take a look on their porch for "McHater" as Riley put it. I make it outside and on the Freemans lawn is the one with the big thick hair like mine in a lawn chair. I approached the kid with miss.Wellington in my hand.

Ok Jazmine time to break the ice and make some new friends. I thought to myself.

I tapped the girl's shoulder to get her attention.

"Hi."

She turned around to face me and I was met with an aggravated scowl.

Oh my god.

This is NOT a girl!

This is NOT a girl!

This is NOT a girl!

This is NOT a girl!

It was a boy. A boy who happened to have a great amount of hair. His eyes had this chocolate brown color with a tiny hint of red. He had a defined jawline. Also really thick eyebrows that bent into a frown and I could see he was annoyed.

He was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. "Beautiful" was not usually a term most would use to describe dudes but this was the only word that came to mind. He is everything I never knew I wanted.

I didn't realize how long I was staring at him at him until he was yelling and waving at me.

"YO! ANYBODY HOME?! WAKE UP!"

I quickly snapped back into reality after I realized he was talking to me.

"Huh?"

"You came over here to bother me and you zoned out. Whats your problem?"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that."

I got nervous and started to fumble my fingers around. He was still waiting for me to talk.

I guess I made it this close might as well introduce myself.

"I'm Jazmine. I live across the street." Pointing to my house " what's your name?"

"Huey." He was very dry about it. "I saw you coming from across. It's good to have more black people around."

" wow...um what made you think I was...black?"

Actually my mother is 1/4 Irish, 1/4 Swedish and 1/2 German. On my fathers side is part Cherokee and my grandfather mostly French,I think, because he's originally from Louisiana and his father was Hati,I think. That makes me black and white. I'm white just as much as I am black.

"First off Mariah, your afro is bigger than mine."

What? I haven't even known him for five whole minutes and he has already managed to offend me. Why would he insult my hair?

"I don't have an afro. It's just a little frizzy"

"So was Angela Davis's,who also had an afro. You have a fro."

"Who is that?"

I was vexed. How was he going to tell me about my own hair?

"Hmm. This looks like the worst textbook case of afro-denial I've ever seen."

"WHAT?"

"This ones serious. Looks like I have some work to do here."

Huey closed his book and got up. He proceeded to head north away from me.

"Hey wait up!" I ran after him. "Where are you going?"

I followed him to some little hill I've never seen before. We sat there. I talked while he attempted to read and explained what Afro Denial was.

I know I bothered him and I should've walked away but I couldn't. Something about him I couldn't stand at all but I was curious and needed to know more. Deep down i think I probably needed him but I think he needs me more. I felt like he was in alone in a dark room but I could be the one to turn on the lights.

He wouldn't smile or laugh for me. I won't rest until I see him smile. No matter what it takes.

**End chapter. The first chapter of book 1. Some of the conversation between Jazmine Huey came from the boondocks comics. Thought I mentioned that so I don't get sued. In this story dates such as birthdays are significant because I use horoscopes and astrology a lot for the characters. More to come soon. Thanks for supporting vote leave comments ️**


	3. I Chapter 2

Ever since meeting the Freemans things was different. By that I mean everything has been crazier. Sure Woodcrest wasn't the quietest and cleanest cut suburb on the planet but compared to what it is now it was starting to look that way. This family was surrounded by chaos.

Riley was this little kid that worshiped the thug life. He hung around rappers and dangerous people like Ed III and rummy whom Huey describes as "international criminals". He was always looking for easy ways to make money or some personal gain. Sadly Cindy and I got involved in his fundraiser scam which resulted in Cindy and Riley getting into trouble with the chocolate company. I got yelled at because I gave the money away which is the whole point of a charity.

The grandfather,Robert, was a very strange man. He had problems and he needed help. That man held me hostage in a movie theater for Santa's sake. Just within a month of him being here he killed someone(by accident of course). Sometimes the things he said wouldn't add up and didn't make sense. Nobody knew what to believe like him being a civil rights legend or how old he was.

Then there was Huey. Compared to those two he was the normal one. Only compared to those two. As a matter of fact their house was almost destroyed because his fights with his brother.

I learned Huey was a domestic terrorist but he told me he was retired. I don't know how he became one and I really didn't wanna know either. He didn't mind when I tagged along for misadventures like getting his friend out of prison (which I knew wasn't going to work) or his end of the world project.

I know I should've stayed away but the more I was around him the more I wanted to be know him. He was mysterious ,wise and skilled. He was also unpredictable, temperamental and a pessimistic to my optimism. I didn't care because this is who I choose as my new best friend.

We had spent so much time together that I thought he wanted that too. That was until he told me he was visiting someone named Cairo, his best friend from Chicago. I didn't understand at first. I thought I was his friend.

His answers "sucks for you."and "have a nice life." told me he wasn't. That was the first time I cried over him. It was really funny when he came back with a broken nose from his "friend."

The following week I opened a lemonade stand with Ed Wuncler I. What I didn't know was Mr.Wuncler using me for child exploitation and didn't plan on giving that pony he promised. Huey tried to help but all I did was yell at him. Could you blame me? He blew me off and dissed me for some kid he stopped talking to since he moved. But that was no reason for me to call him miserable. When I finally realized he was right and I lost money the lemonade stand burned down,a fight broke out and it started to snow(it's was actually February).

Before all that I didn't believe Huey cared about me. Until he gave me his scarf.

A month later this kid with dreads from Brooklyn New York moved in the house right around the corner from ours. Michael Ceaser. He and Huey became friends instantly but I was scared he going to replace me. I got to know the kid and he was honestly pretty cool. So now I had more friends and we all got along just fine...well not all of us.

Cindy and Huey did not get along at all. He thought she was clueless about black culture. He accused her of being insensitive and called her out on it. He also didn't like how she and Riley would get into trouble together. Another thing was he didn't like when she put her nose in our business as he put it.

Cindy didn't like the way Huey treated me. She hated how I could come home crying after he hurt my feelings or told me some kind of horrible truth like everyone I knew was going to die.

Daddy didn't like it either however the Freemans was starting to become really close with us so daddy just had a stern talk with Huey and Mr.Freeman. Cindy handled it differently.

Once he yelled at me really bad. He told me to grow up and accept I was a black girl. That none of these "crackers" cared about what color my mother was. I cried so bad that yesterday Cindy marched right up to him and gave him the business. He fired back and it was an entire screaming match in front of our whole class. I didn't know what to do so I grabbed our teacher,who stepped out,to break it up. I don't like violence and I didn't want my best friends fighting because of me.

Before the day was over I saw him again. He didn't apologize verbally but all was forgiven.

That was the many past months so far.

Today we was here relaxing on our hill. It hasn't been a full year yet and the school year was coming to a close. And we both was going to be 11 soon. We knew every secret and every fact about each other at this point. I knew he was a cancer and he knew I was a virgo.

But it was one thing I didn't really know about. I wanted to ask before but I didn't think it was any of my business. But he knew everything about me in a short period of time because I shared everything with him.

He wasn't reading his book. He stood still looking out at the view.

"Hey Huey?"

He didn't look at me he just huffed letting me know he acknowledged me.

"Why'd you move here again?"

"Because Granddad wanted to get Riley and me away the gangs and crime. And since these are granddads golden years he wanted us to get somewhere quite and simple."

"Ok."

He went quite again before I got bold enough to ask my next series of questions.

"So where's your mommy and daddy? Why didn't they come with you?"

He didn't answer.

"I mean why don't you live with them?"

He just ignored me.

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why did I have to ask him something personal like that?

"I'm sorry I asked. I'll just go home then."

When I got up he tightly grabbed my wrist forcing me to stay down there with him.

"Its ok. No use in holding it in anymore." He said. He turned his body around to face me and sat Indian styled and I found myself mimicking his movement but I was facing him.

"My mother,Juliana, was a librarian and my dad Ryan worked at a factory. We didn't have much but we had enough. My mom was a very gentle woman. When school was out Riley and I was still at home learning. She had us writing realistic fiction narratives and word problems. She sometimes took us to work with her.

My dad taught us about black leaders like MLK, Marcus Garvey and Malcom X. Instead of celebrating in February he wanted us to celebrate our history all year. He taught us martial arts along with my ex friend Cairo. Those two didn't get it like I did. I idolized my father and I wanted to be just like him. I wanted be proud of who I was and be a man like him. Or so I thought."

Huey looked like he didn't wanna finish this story. I could see the hurt in his eyes but He was crying.

"He started drinking more and he was meaner. My parents was arguing a lot. They argued over everything. Money, the bills, his drinking, me and Riley, everything. He even accused her of cheating. Before I knew it he hit her."

That last sentence echoed in my mind. Huey's father was an abuser. He closed his eyes. I noticed his hands was tightly balled up into fist. He took a deep breath and finished.

"Riley was too young to remember but I could. He would punch her,kick her and throw her across the room. He would beat her in public but nobody intervened. I would sit up all night and think 'why wouldn't she just leave?' I didn't really understand. She would just say how much she loved him and made excuses for him."

"So what happened to them?" I asked

" I was 7 and Riley was 5. Riley was sick so he stayed with our grandparents while my parents was working. Mom took me with her because she didn't want me to get whatever Riley had.

Her shift was over so we waited on dad to pick us up. He was an hour late and he was drunk. Mom was really upset. She was tired of his bullshit. She told him he was getting out of control and when we get home she was taking us and leaving him. They got into another argument with me in the car. He snapped and tried to beat her while he was driving. He was so busy slapping my mother and slamming her against the window that he didn't even pay attention to the 18 wheeler that collided with us."

I unexpectedly shed a tear. My parents argue but I could never imagine my daddy putting his hands on my mommy. Here I was complaining about their fighting when Huey didn't have either. I'll never take them for granted.

Huey reaches and wipes my tears with his Kleenex.

"I woke up two days later in the hospital. I don't know how I survived but I did. I'm glad their dead."

"Why? Didn't you love them?"

"I did. They don't have to suffer anymore. He won't explicit any pain on her anymore and Riley wouldn't know what happened so we can all move on."

"So what happened?"

"After the funeral it was time to figure out what to do with me and Riley. The Mores was my mother's side of the family. My nana Jane always hated my father. She hated the Freeman side of the family. She thought they was ghetto and looked down on them cause they weren't as well off or "classy" like them. My moms sister Joanna wanted us but she was too young and nana wanted nothing to do with us. She never forgave our mom for marring our dad. So we went with our grandparents Robert and Doris. Aunt Joanna still sends money, gifts and writes.

The last time I saw nana June was on my 10th birthday. She didn't speak much. She just dropped off her gift and went. However she did have time to get into a heated argument with my grandma Doris when they told June about us leaving Chicago."

"Where's your grandma?"

"Grandma Doris died the following week. Grandad still proceeded with the move. Now here we are. Nana June is still alive unfortunately."

"I'm sorry Huey. I'm sorry all this happened to you" I cried.

"Eh things happen."

As we quietly sat on the hill I still cried for Huey and his family. I was also still grateful for the family I had. I was grateful that I had him as my friend and I could be the one to make him feel better and just make everything go away.

"This whole conversation stays between us." He told me "Riley still doesn't know the full story. He just knows our mom and dad died in a car accident and that we had a grandma named June."

"I won't tell anyone."

"Good."

"Huey I think it's time for us to get home."

As we made our way down the hill he told me he really appreciated our talk.

"Thanks for asking me. It felt good to get that off my chest." He gave me a little smile and we made our walk back to our homes.

Holy cow he did it! He smile at me. Praise Santa!

"Hey Jazmine?"

"Yes Huey?"

"To tell you the truth I don't wanna be like my father anymore."

He gave me a quick hug then we went our separate ways to our homes. Soon as I was alone I prayed for him then I went and hugged my mommy and daddy.

**End chapter. We'll learn more about Huey's old life in act ii. I didn't mean for this chapter to be so long but that beginning was a lot.**

**Keep reading and vote leave comments**


	4. I Chapter 3

Summer break is almost over but before it all ends mommy and daddy wanted to visit daddy's family in his hometown Houston,Texas for the annual Dubois family reunion. Gwen and Theodore DuBois are my daddys parents but i call them my Gigi and PawPaw. Pawpaw and Gigi are from New Orleans but moved to Texas when they got married and raised their children here however Pawpaw passed away when I was 7.

My father was the youngest of 6 kids, Tara,Tami,Theo jr,Trina and my dads twin brother Timothy.

The Dubois had many grandkids but there's one I always loved the most. My favorite cousin Mallorie DuBois.

My father Tom and my uncle Tim are closer than close. When they both had daughters the same year they wanted us to share that same connection. They raised us like sisters even tho we live in different states.

It worked because we didn't think of each other as cousins and we loved each other.

"Well look a here there go Tom and my teedy baybe." My gigi greeted us in her Louisiana accent and that embarrassing nick name.

"Teedy" is technically a name people from NOLA call their aunts. When I was little I called everyone teedy and the name just stuck on. Now I hate it.

"Well don't just stand there girl. Come ova here and give yo big Gigi some sugar."

I hugged Gigi and she gave me a big wet kiss on the cheek. Gigi always smelled like peppermint and lemons.

"Now I'll be here with ya momma and daddy. Go take ya suitcase in the back with Lori(Mallorie)"

"Ok Gigi." I did as I was told and went to go find my cousin.

When Mallorie and I was together everything was awesome.

Mallorie is very kind,witty and an overall really cool girl. She doesn't judge me for being naive and she always has my back. But she's also a stab to my self esteem. She was everything I wasn't. Monoracial, confidence and she had an energy about her that attracted everyone. She wasn't a over the top freak like me. Black people,white people and people of all backgrounds LOOOVED Mallorie. Our aunts and cousins included. They gave her everything.

She was beautiful too and had a speaking voice of a princess. Her dark skin was was the color of berries, perfectly shaped lips,skinny and big brown eyes. We both had type 4 hair.

Secretly I envied her.

It was always about her.

We had our dolls, Miss.Wellington and Mary Lou, beside each other while we played board games. I couldn't focus on the game because I was thinking about Huey. I would've called but he was out of town as well. The Freemans are on vacation in Miami for some kind of "Do it big" trip. To be honest I missed him. I had gotten used to his presence and I was having withdrawals.

"Jazmine!" She called "What's the matter? You haven't said anything since you've been here."

"Huh? Nothing. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Like what? Tell me."

"It's nothing really. Let's get back to the game."

Of course my cousin was being curious and was just dying to know. So she asked the first question to pop up in her head.

"Is it a boy?"

And she had to be on the money.

"Why?"

"Just a guess. Is it."

"Yeah. He's my friend."

"Tell me about him."

"No I don't wanna bother."

"Come on please?"

"Fine then. Here it goes."

Right there I opened up to Mallorie about Huey. She scrunched her face when I told her the times I was sad cause of him.

"I mean i agree with Cindy. If he was really your friend he would respect you. He sounds rude."

"He's a little grumpy but he's smart,funny,strong and he says I should like being black and he makes me feel good about my hair sometimes."

"But friends don't put us down and criticize us. Non of my friends here have done that."

" But I really really like him. I've never met anyone like him before. Everyday I'm around him he teaches me something new. He can get better. I know he can."

"I just think he's a little mean."

"But he's not. He just wants someone to listen to him but nobody would so he gets frustrated. He has potential to do a lot someday and I want to be right there with him."

"Ok I understand but I don't want to see you get hurt. My daddy said if a boy breaks my heart he's going to march over there and break his face."

I giggled. Uncle Tim is a lieutenant in the army so whoever gets a hold of Mallorie will have to answer to him. Boy I'd pay good money to see that.

"Can we get back to our game?"

"Sure but let's play something else. Mary Lou wants to play cards with miss.wellington."

"Alright that's good. Shall we play uno or go fish?"

"How bout spades?"

"No my daddy says I can't play that game."

"Why?"

"Something about getting toes or something."

She raised her eyebrow in confusion and then just shook her head.

"Well we can just play uno. It's fun"

Huey played uno with me once.

Jeez! Now I'm thinking about him again. Mallorie could see it too. So much that she had to call me out again.

"JAZMINE!"

"Did I do it again?"

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry."

"You really care about this boy a lot?"

"He's been through a lot and I just wanna be there for him."

"Why? Would he do the same for you?"

"I don't know..he could protect me, teach me and comfort me while I take care of him, cheer him on and give him hugs. We could do a lot for each other one day."

"Well said but like what? What could you do for him?"

I had to think about it even tho I already knew exactly what I wanted when I first met him. Once I say this I was officially making a vow to him and myself to change him.

"I can fix him."

**End chapter**

**Mallorie will be back in Act II. I'm sleepy so leave a comment and vote ️**


	5. I Chapter 4

Yuck!

This week is not going my way. I was fine one day then I wake up with a cold and a pounding headache. This sucks cause I have to stay out of school for probably a week. I don't wanna miss out and make up my school work. Mommy and daddy couldn't stay with me because they both had to work. I was fine with that cause I can take care of myself.

Daddy already left but mommy was still here to cook soup and get the medicine. That's all she could do because she's leaving for work soon.

After she gathered everything I needed she sat on my side and felt my head.

"Oh sweetheart do you think you can handle it by yourself? I don't have to go to work. Do you want me to cancel so I can stay with you?"

"No mommy I have everything I need."

"Aww sweetie I don't wanna leave yo-" she stopped mid sentence when her phone rings.

"Hello?

Oh hello Robert

Can Riley what?

Can he come over after school?

Oh I'd love to but he can't.

Jazmine is sick too.

Yeah she's not feeling good either.im letting her stay home.

Yeah both of them at the same time.

I don't know they probably got it from school. You know kids and germs these days."

"Mommy what's going on?" I asked concerned.

She placed her hand over the speaker of the phone.

"Huey's sick and Mr.freeman doesn't want Riley to catch it.."

I don't understand how we both got sick but I was so excited. This is the first step. We can feel better together. This is great.

"Wait. Mommy why doesn't he bring Huey here?"

"What?"

"Bring him here. We can be sick together and watch tv. My bed is big enough."

"Um I don't know Jazmine."

"Please mommy? He can keep me company. PleasePleasePlease? I don't wanna be by myself,"

"Ok but let me ask Robert." She proceeded to finish her phone call.

"Hey Robert.

Jazmine thinks instead you should bring Huey here.

I have soup,meds and everything else they need here.

Sure just bring him over

Alright I have the door unlocked" she said as she hung up the phone.

After a couple of minutes Mr.freeman carried a sleeping Huey in his arms. He laid him down next to me on my bed. Then he tucked him in. He told me to watch after Huey and left before mommy came back.

"Ok baby you two have fun. I'll be back this afternoon and Daddy will call you during lunch ok."

"Alright mommy have fun at work." then she left.

Huey's eyelids fluttered opened. He scanned the room to see where he was. Then his eyes finally landed on me. When he saw me he gave me a dirty look.

"What the hell am I doing here? Did you kidnap me?"

"What? No. I'm sick too and Mr. Freeman didn't want you spreading germs so he brought you here with me."

He rolled his eyes and turned on his back to stare at the ceiling.

"We can watch movies on hbo. Mulan is playing."

He scoffed

"I have medicine and tissues we can use. I can plug in my vicks warm mist humidifier. My mommy made enough soup for the both of us."

"What kind?"

"Vegetable."

"Can I have some?"

Huey was an absolute baby when he's sick. He acted like he was dying. You would've thought he had the black plaque or something. HE HAD A SIMPLE COLD!! He had so many orders and so many demands.

Every minute it's "Jazmine go get that." "Jazmine go get this." "I need this" "Bring me some juice" "I want soup." "My throat hurts" or "I can't swallow." Helpless.

Ugh!

I even had to feed him like a infant.

I was waiting on him hand and food. Never mind that I wasn't feeling well either. I was so busy catering to Huey I almost fainted in my kitchen making tea for him. I didn't even nurse my own cold.

After fetching king huey his orange juice I climbed back into my bed. He hardly notices I was in the room till I handed him the cup. He took it and looked at it with disgust.

"Jazmine what is this?"

"It's orange juice. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No it's not it's sunny D. I told you to bring apple juice Jazmine."

"Well sorry it was a honest mistake."

"How the hell did you confuse apple for orange? It's not even orange juice. It's an orange flavored drink. It's a juice cocktail. Sugar and corn syrup." He started to become angry and he began to raise his voice. "What have you I told about this bullshit? DO YOU WANT ME TO DRINK WHITE MANS POISON!"

"I don't..."

"I TOLD YOU OVER AND OVER AGAIN. IT COULD KILL YOU!"

"Well I'm sorry I'll get you something else.."

"You only had one job Jazmine. JUST ONE! You couldn't even do that simple task."

I felt my eyes begin to water. I've seen him angry and I've seen him yell but he's never yelled at me like this.

"You better not start that crying either."

Right there something clicked in me. I didn't want to cry anymore. So I won't. Instead I snapped for the first time.

"Well excuse me for a honest mistake your royal highness. You're so mean. You don't even see that I'm sick too but I didn't get myself any tissue or day quill cause I'm too busy attending to YOU!"

"Just be quite Jazmine. You're the one that can't do anything right. Scram! just leave me alone."

"What? This is my room. You know what? Cindy was right! Why do you have to treat me like this? I was only nice to you. You never appreciate anything I do!"

He turns around and his eyes turn black and his face turn into a hot red. He grabbed my shoulders and he got in my personal space. I tried to get him to back off but for another 11 yr old he was too strong. I was no match.

"Well if I'm so cold and I won't appreciate you, why are you always around me? WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE ME HERE!?"

He finally let go and laid back on the bed. His back of course facing me.

"Because were best friends. That's what best friends do for each other. They help each other. They take care of one another and share everything."

I didn't think he was listening to me but they didn't stop my reckless speech. Honestly I just needed to let it all out.

"Because best friends care about each other. They aren't ASSHOLES for no reason to people that care. Best friends love each other like I LOVE YOU!"

Uh oh! I didn't mean to say that. Now he's going to think I'm weird or some kind of psycho!

He turned around to look at me. He looked confused and like he didn't believe me.

"Jazmine. What the hell did you say?"

"I said...I love you."

Even though I didn't mean to put that out I meant every word of it.

"Do you love me Huey?"

He didn't answer me. He just sat there silently.

"Huey?"

"I...I don't know."

I sighed. This was stupid. I made myself look stupid. I should just stop while I can.

"Well I'm going to get some rest on the couch. If you want anything else go help yourself."

Before I climb out of bed quickly Huey grabbed my hands. His eyes was pleading with mine.

"Wait Jazmine don't go. I'm sorry about how I've been acting. I'm not used to being sick. Please don't leave. I need you."

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooox**

"_So Mr.Freeman are you saying that even as a young child your brother had anger management issues?"_

_"Yeah he had problems but.."_

_"Would you describe him as a bully?"_

_"What? Nah see.."_

_"He did bully the future Mrs. Dubois-Freeman right? And to my understanding so did you."_

_"Nigga What?"_

_"Is it true my clients biracial heritage and naive nature was often the subject of ridicule?"_

_"Aye it wasn't even that kind of..."_

_"People of the court I urge you to remember Huey Freeman has an extensive record. In fact members of the Freeman family has a history of alcoholism and domestic abuse. Which you clearly see has been admitted by his own younger brother."_

_"What is you saying? My brother is the fucking victim not the criminal. Huey didn't bully nobody he always looked out for Jazmine. Niggas was scared to fuck with her cause they was scared of my brother. He loved that girl and gave her anything she ever wanted. He was going to get some help! He wanted to get better, for her and the kids,but that bitch took that away from him! Huey deserved better."_

_The judge banged her gavel and demanded order or Riley would be held in contempt._

_"No further questions your honor."_

**End chapter. That is the end of Act1:Genesis. Act II will be a lot longer and definitely will not be as PG. Please keep reading and voting because I need more readers to pay more attention to this story. It's slowly getting views and this story has a message and will further educate readers on DV. Thanks for the support.️️️**

**Also a quick belated congratulations to my baby Cardi b on her first Grammy. Without you and pardison Fontaine I would've never came up with this concept. More of lyrics from "be careful" will be incorporated more into the characters**.


End file.
